


when does intimacy begin and where on the body does it end

by Betweenusthree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betweenusthree/pseuds/Betweenusthree
Summary: A poetry piece.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	when does intimacy begin and where on the body does it end

[When does intimacy begin and where on the body does it end]

Try sleeping, sharing  
a pillow while our breaths fill  
the space between us.

The sun isn’t out yet,  
but you left the bathroom light on.  
Orange filters out to highlight your brow.  
I want to trace where it touches,  
my fingers twitch and so do your lips.

Whisper, the streetlight gives me my glow.  
Won’t tell me what color you see.

Are we comfortable?

Braid your fingers into my hair,  
the roots are too loose,  
you’ll never stay that way.


End file.
